


jealousy

by ddamnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Corgi Hybrid Changkyung, Hybrids, Kemonomimi, Kinda, Love/Hate, M/M, Tiger Hybrid Jooheon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddamnie/pseuds/ddamnie
Summary: Чангюн очень любит отвлекать Чжухона от работы.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Kudos: 1





	jealousy

— Опять от тебя суками за километр несёт, — обиженно бормочет Чангюн, что Чжухон слышит от него ну точно чаще простого "здрасьте". Спасибо, дождался, пока пациенты выйдут. Обычно Чжухону так не везёт. Он протирает свой рабочий стол и дальше, делая вид, что наглый вторженец его ни капли не смущает.

— Точно. По твоей ведь части кобели. Папка по ебальнику не даст, что опять со смены в кафе съебался меня побесить?

В мгновенно стушевавшемся Чангюне что-то не так, это слышно по обиженному пыхтению, и Чжухон едва не закатывает глаза от вечного желания вовсе не добром ответить и, может, порвать этот дурацкий круг бессмысленных доёбов, но. Как это. Это же в их природе.

Да и младшего моментально отпустило, и он уже с разбега запрыгивает на его только отполированный от капель крови, болезненно скрипящий стол для осмотра, точно не рассчитанный на нечто огромное, вроде этой псины.

— Хён, — тут же строит он глазки, поправляется, чётко чеканя слова. — Доктор Ли, я пришёл с очень серьёзной проблемой.

Чжухону это недоразумение послать нахуй хочется больше жизни (в обоих смыслах, но, обычно, это остаётся неозвученным). Он вообще жалеет о соседстве его ветеринарной клиники с кофейней, и вынужденном знакомстве.

Видя его выражение лица, Чангюн пробует ещё раз. 

— Ты помог Шону на прошлой неделе, когда этот долбоёб на гвоздь в подсобке наступил, я знаю! — фырчит он, пытаясь ухватиться за халат Чжухона и притянуть поближе, но коротковатые из-за гена корги руки и пальцы ловят пальцами только воздух. Зная обидчивость младшего и к природе, и ко всему на свете, по правде говоря, за такую несправедливость, он делает шаг вперёд, поддаваясь. Невозможно устоять перед ним.

Чангюн тут же тянет его на себя, льнёт вперёд, рискуя навернуться вместе со столом, шепчет на ухо:

— Понимаете, доктор, — звучит томно и до того непривычно, что Ли пытается отшагнуть назад, слишком много ненужных эмоций пробуждает такой голосок, но цепкие пальцы тут же притягивают обратно. — Ну куда же Вы. У меня есть исключительный случай, моему маленькому другу очень нужна именно Ваша помощь, — Чжухон нервно сглатывает, пока не понимая, где прячется шутка, потому что Чангюн иначе не может, но неизвестность и волнение делают своё дело, и его полосатый тигриный хвост, скрытый халатом, против его воли начинает ходить из стороны в сторону, выдавая. — Правда он довольно одинокий, влажный и упругий, не знаю, понравится ли Вам, — Чангюн хватает его руку за запястье и ведёт его ладонью по своей груди ниже, ещё ниже, и когда Чжухон уже готов пищать и отмахиваться, как невинная девица (просто на всякий случай), он и правда нащупывает что-то, к счастью, чужеродное в кармане толстовки гибрида.

— Что это, блять, — так же хрипло отвечает, низко, и Чангюн резко дёргается, отстраняясь. Его настроение исчезает так же быстро, как и появилось, и это правда то, с чем Чжухону уже сто лет назад смириться следовало бы, но вот он здесь, всё ещё заинтригованный, но всё же разочарованный от такой развязки.

— Я нашёл его в кафе, какой-то долбоёб оставил.

Чангюн немного копается, но в итоге достаёт и суёт ему в руку...

— Это улитка, блять, — и Чжухон тут же жалеет. Лучше бы и правда член, с этим разобраться вообще труда не составило бы. 

— Бинго! — радуется его сообразительности Им.

Он тянет слизняка вперёд, и Чжухон, как от заразы отшатывается.

— Нахуя ты мне её припёр, посади её в банку и налей воды, блять, или что с ними делают, не знаю. Свари суп.

— Хён, — дует губы Чангюн, — это же ты у нас ветеринар.

Всё ещё не отошедшего Чжухона это у нас волнует не меньше томного голоса друга-долбоёба.

— А вообще я пришёл, потому что папа намекнул, что пора подыскать себе отдельное жильё, так что если я притяну домой ещё что-нибудь живое, он меня в ту же секунду со всеми вещами вышвырнет.

Чжухон молится всем богам, но у Чангюна память прекрасная.

— Ты искал соседа, никого ещё не нашёл?

— Нет, — тут же выпаливает Чжухон, слишком поздно понимая, что сказать хотел совсем не это. — Нет, блять, нашёл, мест нет, — показывает он ему улитку, и торопливо уходит к своему письменному столу. 

Чангюн наклоняется вперёд и без труда хватается за его хвост, тут же начиная поглаживать. Запрещённый приём.

— Ну Чжухони-хён, — дует губы он, зная, как на Чжухона действует всё это вместе. — Хённим. Опп...

— Заткнись, заткнись, только попробуй — ночевать будешь в подсобке. Всё? Это всё, чего ты хотел?

Чангюн усмехается, ловка потоптавшись по его кинку, и тянет его за хвост, тут же приставляя кончик к лицу, обводит им собственный носик.

— Ты уже два раза кидал меня с совместными ужинами, но сегодня я твёрдо настроен дождаться тебя и сопроводить, как верный...

— Пёс?

— Донсэн, хён, какого хрена, — тянет он обиженно, тем не менее сжимая хвост немного крепче.


End file.
